


Mind over Matter

by TheSilverScarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverScarecrow/pseuds/TheSilverScarecrow





	1. Chapter 1 - Joined

Sakura swung her fist into the assailant on the left before using her momentum to flip herself around and kick the second enemy under the chin. She heard a satisfying crack as his body left the ground and sailed several metres through the air to land beside a startled shinobi who had been about to throw a shuriken her way. Hesitating was his downfall and she waved at him cheerily seconds before her old sensei ripped through his chest with chidori.

They were beginning to get the upperhand in this fight, something their adversaries were realising as she heard their leader call out for them to fall back. She punched the air victoriously but Kakashi was beckoning her forward. 

“Capture Sakura, remember the mission.”

“Hai,” she replied, leaping into action. This rouge band of shinobi had been experimenting with forbidden jutsu, but so as to understand exactly to what extent they needed at least one - perhaps two if they were feeling merciful - for interrogation. Kakashi was a few feet in front of her and forming hand signs. She recognised the formation and took to the trees in anticipation of the wall of water that crashed through the forest. She heard several shouts ahead and clenched her fist in anticipation, chakra flooding to her knuckles. She and Kakashi had made this play before and it was quickly becoming her favourite combination attack. Mostly because it was total and utter chaos.

She flew from the trees and crashed to the ground with a triumphant shout of ‘YAAHHH!’

The ground blew outwards and up in a flurry of muddy water and flying rocks. Several of their foe flew into the air, some screaming, some trying to twist their bodies around to locate her, most just trying frantically to clear their vision. Kakashi expertly took out three with his kunai before slamming the fourth into a tree and subduing him with a quick tap to the temple.

“Stay on alert, Sakura,” he motioned to the trees. “I’m fairly certain we missed one.”

Sakura scanned her surroundings. It was autumn, so the leaves drifting around them on the gentle breeze were a dazzling array of reds, oranges, browns and golds. It was beautiful. “I can’t see anyone…” She squinted around.

“Good,” came a sharp reply from their left. She swung around, kunai drawn, just in time to see their combatant form a final seal. There was a blast of wind, but Sakura could almost taste the chakra laden within it.

“Sensei!” She cried out. She hadn’t called him that in several months, but in her fear, she had forgotten that he was her captain when they were in the field now that she had attained jounin rank and they were technically equals. She would never fool herself into believing she was on equal standing with Konoha’s legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan, of course, but on paper they were.

The shinobi who had appeared before them had sunk into the dark of the forest as quickly as he had come and she turned to ask Kakashi what their next move was. It had barely been two seconds since the wind had rushed by them and as she turned, her eyes widened in horror as she saw her former sensei drop to the foliage covered forest floor like he was a lead balloon.

“No!” She shrieked, sliding to the ground beside him and immediately checking his vitals. His pulse was steady and he was breathing. All good news. She couldn’t see signs of any physical wounds, so why had he collapsed? Obviously the enemy had cast some jutsu that had incapacitated her captain, but he was at least alive for now.

“Shit,” she whispered with feeling. That man could be back any second and she was alone with two fully grown male bodies to carry. Not that it would have been much of a problem with her chakra capabilities, but the village was easily a day’s walk from her current position and she just didn’t have the kind of stamina Naruto possessed.

The sound of footsteps attracted her attention and she stood up. There were more shinobi than they had realised. Either that, or the jutsu caster from before had called his cavalry.

This was probably it then. Three days shy of her eighteenth birthday. Honestly, she wouldn’t even technically make it to adulthood? “Not good enough,” she ground out between clenched teeth, gripping the kunai in front of her.

She blinked as a wave of inspiration washed over her. Using the blade, she cut into her hand and summoned Katsuyu. The slug appeared before her in her miniature size and Sakura made a tsk sound impatiently.

“Is everything alright, Sakura-san?” Her voice was as high and breathy as ever, but she sounded completely at ease, as though the urgency of the situation wasn’t important.

“I need three of you; two of you to transport bodies back to Konoha hospital and one of you giant-sized to help me fight off these jerks.” She stabbed her thumb in the direction of several men who had appeared between the trees. “One moment,” she called out to them. Most of them paused, but the one who had taken out Kakashi, whom she was assuming to be the leader, strolled out with a katana perched lazily against his shoulder and the biggest shit-eating grin Sakura had ever seen.

“You’ve got quite a punch on you there missy, but I’m afraid without the Copy-Nin calling the shots, you won’t have much of a chance to escape.”

“Let me get this straight,” Sakura began, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing exasperatedly. “Him you see as a threat,” she pointed at Kakashi’s unconscious form, “but the woman who was taught by the legendary sannin Tsunade; who helped Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha defeat Madara during the War; the one who could literally break every bone in your body, put you back together, then start all over again – not so much?”

“Woman?” Came his snarky reply. Sakura’s eye’s narrowed and she cracked her knuckles. “Katsuyu?” She smiled sweetly.

“Hai, Sakura-san.” With an almighty blast of smoke, Katsuyu transported Kakashi and their prisoner and blew herself up to mammoth proportions. Sakura watched with glee from on top of the slugs head as the colour drained from their faces. They may as well have been tiny little ants way down there.

“Crush them,” Sakura said flippantly, delighting in the squeals of terror as Katsuyu barrelled over them. That’s what happens to idiots who don’t take her seriously.

“This isn’t over!” The leader yelled at her, anger crystal clear on his face even from her elevated position. She simply smirked as he disappeared under Katsuyu’s humongous form.

_My, my, Sakura – I didn’t realise you were so vindictive._

Sakura glanced around for the source of the voice. If it didn’t sound so masculine, she would have simply assumed inner-Sakura was cheering her on, given how close it had been, but it sounded genuinely surprised and at a tone significantly lower than hers. Shrugging, she dismissed Katsuyu and began the long journey home.

_Are we not going to talk about what just happened? Seriously, it was pretty brutal, even for you. I always assumed you felt slightly guilty about killing people, being a medic and all, but boy – not a shred of remorse to be found._

“What the hell?” She spun in every direction. The voice was so close it really did sound like it was coming from inside her own head, but that was just insane. Why would she be arguing with her subconscious about something so menial? Besides that, why would her subconscious be male all of a sudden?

_Hm, playing your conscious… could be fun._

“You better tell me where the hell you are so I can pummel the crap out of you! I’m exhausted, hungry and I just want to go home; so quit the games asshole!”

_Sakura, please don’t use such foul language._

She closed her fists and glowered at the trees around her. She was being chastised like a small child by a disembodied voice. What a joke. It was like being twelve again and listening to Kakashi admonish her about sinking to the boys level and agreeing to help remove his mask. Like she’d had much choice.

_Hm, so you don’t use any honorifics when you think my name. That’s terribly informal of you, Sakura._

“You just did the same thing!” She snapped furiously. “And what do you m-“ Sakura gasped. Mouth dropping open into a perfect little ‘o’ shape. She couldn’t believe she had missed it. Of course it felt like she was being told off by her sensei – she _was_ being told off by her sensei. His lazy, soft drawl was so familiar to her she had completely failed to recognise it as being out of the ordinary.

_Aww Sakura-chan, that’s rather sweet. So I really am like the voice in your head even before I was the voice in your head?_

“Oh Kami-sama that was confusing.” She massaged her temples slowly.

_Yunno, I don’t think you have to talk out loud for us to communicate._

“That doesn’t make this any better,” she hissed.

_It might make you look like less of a weirdo once we’re back in the village._

She crossed her arms, pouting. _You’re awfully chatty now that you’re in my head,_ she tried thinking. _You’re usually so monosyllabic – can’t you adopt that now?_

 _Rude_ , came his retort. _Do you have any idea about a jutsu that can do this?_

Sakura shook her head. “The only thing that comes to mind is the Yamanaka trait, but they assume complete control. You just seem to be hanging out in there.”

_True, I did try a few times to see if I could move any of your limbs but nothing so far. Maybe if you get back to my body my conscious will somehow just slip in?_

Doubt it, Sakura thought before she could stop herself. She was pretty confident she heard chuckling.

_This might be intriguing for a little while at least._

“How so?” Sakura snapped. The idea of having Kakashi poking around in her thoughts and memories was suddenly incredibly unsettling.

 _Why,_ he asked, _have you got something to hide?_

“No,” she said hurridly, “it’s more the fact it’s you.” Kami knows what perverted thoughts those damn Icha Icha books would give him.

 _Hmm, if I figure out a way I’ll show you_.

“Please, no,” Sakura whined. Damn pervert. Whatever hell this jutsu was it was quickly becoming a nightmare. Obviously this was one of the forbidden jutsu they had been developing, but for a use other than making her life miserable, she couldn’t understand the benefits.

_It could be worse; you could have been on this mission with Naruto. Or Sasuke._

“Thanks for that,” she cringed, cheeks warming at the thought. She could only imagine the mayhem one of those two would wreak inside her mind. Naruto was just as perverted as Kakashi – _hey_ – and Sasuke… well, no girl would want an old crush rattling around her head.

_At least the jutsu didn’t kill me._

Sakura began jogging through the underbrush, leaves swirling around her as she moved. That was true. If he had died, she wouldn’t have known what to do with herself. He held an important place in her heart. He and the boys of team seven were the closest thing to family she had.

_That’s so adorable._

“Shut it!” She cried, “I don’t need commentary on every little thought I have!” Yep, this was definitely a nightmare. One she was hoping could be quickly rectified once they – she – got back to the village. There had to be a way. Tsunade may have seen something similar before, or Ino. If not, there was always books. Somebody, somewhere in the history of Konoha would have come across this and known what to do. She formed the hand sign and whispered, “kai” just in case it was some kind of genjutsu. There was silence for a few moments and she nearly grinned thinking she had dispelled it, but no.

 _Sorry, Sakura. Good try though_.

_Why can you hear my thoughts but I can’t hear yours?_

He said nothing for a moment, then – _sorry, I shrugged and then remembered I didn’t have shoulders_.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Honestly, I have no idea how this works._

_Your sharingan didn’t pick up anything?_

_Ah, right, you can’t see me shaking my head either. No._

Sakura groaned. She picked up the pace. The village couldn’t come into view fast enough.

_So, stuck in the mind of a seventeen-year-old girl. This should be interesting._

“I’ll show you interesting,” Sakura muttered.


	2. Chapter 2 - Melded

_Sakura, please…_

Kakashi sounded absolutely miserable and she smirked happily. Their trip back to the village had been highly entertaining – for her at least. She had thought of the sappiest, most ridiculous romantic movie she could think of and replayed every scene over and over. To her surprise, it took the Copy Ninja longer to break than she would have thought. She almost gave up but a small sigh through her mind had only strengthened her resolve and he had been pleading pathetically with her for the past hour to stop. Which she naturally ignored.

_I can’t believe how horrible you are._

“What was that, taichou? Of course I can replay the scene where they are reunited. It’s definitely my favourite too.” She grinned fiercely.

 _Sakura, no…_ he whimpered inside her mind pitifully. She burst out laughing as the gates came into view. Sakura had to admit, she thought this was going to be unbearable for her but she was actually enjoying torturing her old sensei.

_Why?_

She shrugged and scratched her chin thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s kind of amusing seeing you so powerless for once?”

 _Why?_ He asked again, sounding a little indignant this time.

“Well,” she began, lowering her voice as she approached the tall wooden gates that marked the end of her journey. “I’m always so used to being second best when I’m around you. Now you’re having to count on me instead of the other way around.” Kakashi didn’t reply. Perhaps he wasn’t all that thrilled with their current situation.

As she strolled through the village, she waved merrily at people she recognised and stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino would have to understand something about this jutsu and if she took the blonde with her, she wouldn’t have to repeat herself when she told Tsunade about everything. As she stepped into the cool building, she heard a small bell tinkling in the depths of the shop. She took a deep breath in and instantly felt a wave of calm happiness wash over her. The scents of roses, hyacinths, jasmine and a whole cascade of blooms flowed through her and she let out a small, delighted sigh. She suddenly flashed onto the memory of her and Ino playing flower arranging while Mr and Mrs Yamanaka read through orders and tidied up after the two girls. A melancholic smile spread across her face.

_Cute memory._

The smile faded.

“Forehead!” Sakura rounded on her best friend as she came strolling out of the back, a huge bunch of vibrant pink lilies spilling from her arms.

“Pig,” she snapped back with a growl.

_I seriously don’t understand this friendship._

Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him.

“Here to buy yourself some flowers and pretend a secret boyfriend sent them to you again? I’m sure Sasuke will fall for it this time.” The blonde gave her such a wicked grin that the blood began to pound in Sakura’s head.

“Ino!” She hissed with fury, fists clenched. ‘Shut it you PIG!’ Inner-Sakura screeched.

_What the hell was that?_

Out loud, Sakura snapped, “No Pig, I need you to come to the Hokage with me.”

Ino gave her a confused look over the top of the flowers as she stuffed them in a jar of water. “Why?” She asked, carefully picking at the leaves.

“Trust me, I’m only going to keep the composure needed to explain this once,” Sakura replied, placing her hands on her hips. Ino raised an eyebrow but took off her apron. She flipped the sign on the shop door to ‘closed’ and strolled into the street.

“Come on then, Forehead; I haven’t got all day.”

Tutting impatiently, Sakura followed her towards the Hokage tower.

“I was wondering when you would show up,” Tsunade considered her with a stern eye and Sakura squirmed uncomfortably. She hadn’t done anything wrong but her master always managed to make her feel like she was getting scolded. When Sakura didn’t say anything, Tsunade folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“So, let’s have it. Why is Ino here? Though more importantly, why did Kakashi show up in my hospital unconscious along with an unknown person?”

Oops.

“Uh, that guy was an enemy. Sorry I probably should have sent word but I got pretty distracted.” Sakura realised she was mumbling.

“I assumed as much, he’s in custody.”Nobody spoke for a few seconds before Tsunade let out a particularly vehement sigh. “Honestly Sakura, just come out with it.”

Fidgeting slightly, Sakura explained the mission as best she could, but froze when she came to the part about realising it was Kakashi’s voice she had been hearing. She suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable about the entire situation. She wasn’t sure why but an intense bout of embarrassment flooded through her and her cheeks flushed.

“Well, umm…”

_Just tell them._

_I’m trying!_

_What’s the problem?_

“I don’t know!” She ground out, irritable, “you’re inside me and it’s awkward!” Silence fell around the room and Sakura placed her head in her hands, mortified. Kakashi was the first one to speak. Sort of.

_Interesting choice of words._

He sounded almost as humiliated as she was. Almost – no one in the world was more embarrassed than she was in that moment.

_Want a bet?_

She groaned loudly before removing her hands and carefully placing them on her lap. Clearing her throat softly, she looked up at the perplexed expressions on the faces of the two blondes in the room. Deciding it was pointless beating around the bush, she took a deep breath and spoke. “Somehow, Kakashi’s consciousness is inside my mind.”

Nobody replied. Tsunade blinked at her, expression unreadable. She turned to Ino who to Sakura’s horror, looked fit to burst. “What?” She growled.

“S-So, what you’re saying is –“ Ino brought her fist up to her curved lips and bit back a smile – “Kakashi-sensei is in your mind, listening to us right now?”

“Yes…” Sakura glared at her. This wasn’t funny! The expression on Sakura’s face must have been too much for Ino. She let out a snort of laughter before bending double in hysterics.

“Well,” Tsunade rubbed over her brow, ignoring the younger kunoichi’s outburst of mirth, “that explains why you brought Ino along.” The blonde turned to the Fifth Hokage, wiping tears from her eyes, eyebrows raised in question. “Have you heard of anything like this?” Realisation dawned on Ino and she shook her head.

“No, sorry. My Dad would have been the one to ask. I don’t remember him ever mentioning anything like this.” Tsunade nodded, before glancing at Sakura.

“We’ll do some digging. Ibiki will be interviewing the man you sent back as soon as he wakes. He can start by seeing what he knows about this jutsu.” Sakura agreed. Surely that was as good a place to start as any.

_Interview. That’s one word for it._

“Shut up,” Sakura retorted.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow thoughtfully and turned to Ino. “Do you think you could use your mind-meld jutsu to see if anything clicks? Perhaps your consciousness could force Kakashi’s out?” Sakura turned hopeful eyes to her best friend.

Ino shrugged, “I can give it a go.”

Figuring Kakashi’s conscious might not be able to travel far, they decided to experiment in the hospital room where his body lay. The machines he was hooked up to were beeping mournfully and Sakura scowled at him.

 _This isn’t exactly my fault_ , Kakashi pointed out to her.

Obviously she knew that. It was disquieting to see him there. She knew he was ok – she knew better than anyone – but she couldn’t shake the feeling of discomfort. She ran a hand through her hair thoughtfully. Was it bothering her that this might not work? It was a possibility of course. There would be other things to try though, right? Surely they would find some way to get Kakashi back into his body. Or else he’ll spend the rest of his life flouncing through her mind while his body went to waste in this bed.

_Sakura… are you worried?_

“No!” She made a disgruntled sound and Ino raised an eyebrow questioningly. Kakashi was quiet for a moment, but when he spoke, Sakura could sense something different. An almost warmer quality to his voice.

_Its ok, Sakura-chan. We’ll figure this out. I’ll be out of your head and back to my old self in no time._

The smallest of smiles flickered over her lips before she turned determinedly to her friend. “Right, Pig; don’t mess this up!”

Ino snorted in response. “The only way this won’t work is if you do something stupid.” Sakura glared.

“Just get on with it,” Tsunade said impatiently.

“Here we go…” Ino made the seals and Sakura felt the moment her friends mind crashed over hers. She let out a gasp but remained rooted to the spot, no longer able to move. She knew Ino had grown a lot stronger since Sakura had fallen victim to this jutsu during their chunnin battle, but so had she. Sensing the jutsu, Sakura knew if she really wanted to, she could throw the chakra back out. Inner-Sakura let out a triumphant, ‘Chaa!’

‘Oh, you think so, Forehead?’ Ino’s voice echoed through her mind. It sounded hollower than Kakashi’s somehow, more distant. ‘Really? I wonder why that is?’

 _Must be some effect of the jutsu_.

‘Kakashi-sensei?’

_Yo._

‘So it didn’t work then?’

_Guess not._

‘Hmm… I wonder if I can manipulate your conscious somehow?’

_Try whatever you want._

_Oh good God will the two of you shut up._

Sakura hadn’t thought it could have gotten any worse, but apparently the combination of her old perverted sensei and her annoying best friend was something not even she could stand up to.

‘Oi!’

_That was impolite, Sakura-chan._

_ Help me… _

Ino giggled through her mind. ‘Ok Kakashi-sensei, I’m going to be a little more forceful now, but I promise I’ll try not to hurt you.’ The unmistakeable purr in Ino’s voice sent Sakura’s teeth on edge and if she could move, she would have smacked her over the head.

 _I’m sure I’ll be fine_ , Kakashi replied cheerily. They were doing it on purpose just to torment her, she was sure of it.

There was nothing for a few seconds and then Sakura began to feel a pressure building at her temples. It felt like the start of a really painful migraine, but it was bearable, so she said nothing. ‘Just let me know if it gets too bad, Forehead.’If Sakura had control of her eyes she would have rolled them.

For a few minutes the three of them were silent while Ino worked. There was nothing to really show for her efforts except the steady throbbing in her head. ‘Just a little more…’ Sakura was about to tell her to just quit when a blinding flash of pain split through her head. She couldn’t cry out or grip her head, but the reflex was so strong her arms actually twitched.

 _What the hell?!_ She screeched inwardly, but before anyone could give her an answer, a host of images came floating into her mind.

She was sitting in the rain at dusk, staring at the large, bleak memorial stone… Suddenly, the Fourth Hokage’s face was looming above her, smiling down merrily as he flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes… a boy of around twelve, looking so forcibly like Sasuke her heart ached, was scowling at her from in front of a brown-haired girl with markings on her face that reminded her a little of the Izunuka clan…

_Stop._

With that one firm command, the images blinked out of existence and Ino’s conscious was sent packing. So forcibly was she ejected from Sakura’s mind that both girls reeled, arms spinning, before landing ungraciously on the hospital floor. Sakura rubbed a shaking hand across her forehead and started bewildered at the sweat drops.

“What on Earth was that?” She asked. Ino looked across at her just as shocked.

“Well?” Tsunade was staring between the two of them. Ino took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She stood, lazily brushing herself off.

“Kakashi kicked me out,” she answered. Her voice was fairly calm, but the way she wasn’t meeting anyone’s eyes let Sakura know she was actually angry about it. Sakura folded her arms across her chest and smirked.

“Well, what do you expect? You went poking around the memories of an elite jonin. He is Hatake Kakashi, after all.”

_Why Sakura, I never realised you thought so highly of me._

“Stop acting so smug,” she growled.

Ino just turned her nose up in a huff, crossing her arms to mirror Sakura’s stance. “I wasn’t doing it on purpose,” she grumbled, “I thought it was a way to control his consciousness too.”

“Whatever,” Sakura shrugged.

Tsunade looked completely unimpressed. “So bottom line; Kakashi is still stuck in there.” Both girls nodded. “Right,” the Hokage spun on her heals and went to the door. She paused with her hand on the handle and turned back to the two kunoichi who were staring sullenly after her. “This predicament does not leave this room. It doesn’t need to get out somehow that our best shinobi is out of action. If anyone asks, he’s on a mission. This room is out of bounds to everyone. We’ll interrogate the prisoner when he wakes and you two can hit the books.”

“Yes, shishou,” Sakura replied.

“Wait,” Ino flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Why am I involved now? I have a shop to run and missions of my own, Hokage-sama.” Tsunade fixed her with such a look that Sakura actually backed away from her pig-headed friend. Ino stuttered, “y-yes, Hokage-sama.” Without another word, the Godaime left the room.

Ino turned to Sakura, a grin plastered over her face. “What?” Sakura asked suspiciously.

“I guess Kakashi-sensei will be joining us tonight?”

“Wh-NO!” Sakura had completely forgotten. After months of being accused of still having feelings for Sasuke (which she totally did NOT), Sakura had agreed to prove it by letting Ino set her up with some ANBU Captain she knew. Tonight was the big night and Ino had set up a sort of triple date. Mostly because Sakura was a coward and partly because Hinata was also a coward. Humiliatingly, Sakura had considered cancelling once she heard that Naruto was coming along, but Ino had stamped out all efforts at protest and Sakura had consented once again. Now though, her sensei was going to be there. Well, kind of. Enough that there was no chance in hell the date was going to go anywhere now. Not that she had decided it was going to. Though, if she was honest, it had been a while since she had –

_NO. Dear Kami no; I do not need to know where that train of thought was going. Stop it now._

“Shit, umm…” The latest movie she had seen had been about this couple who had to run away from home….

Ino was staring at her bemused. Sakura shook her head and sighed. “You really can’t expect me to go now?”

“Yes I can,” Ino said sternly, with an expression that said quite clearly that she was going to get her way. “Obviously there will be very limited hanky panky –“

“Ino!”

_Shut her up!_

“- but you can still meet the guy. He’s nice, Sakura, and a captain in the freakin’ ANBU! You cannot pass this up.”

_So in other words, a complete head case._

“You were an ANBU captain once,” Sakura pointed out, feeling suddenly defensive of her date.

 _I feel your point only strengthens my argument_ , Kakashi countered.

Before she could reply, a strange sensation of dread washed over her and the distorted image of a body with a huge gash through its chest flashed red in her mind. She gasped. “What was that?”

Kakashi was silent.

Ino was looking at her concerned so Sakura composed herself and explained quickly what she had seen. “Hmm…” Ino placed her hands on her hips and pondered. “There is like, a rumour, I guess, in the clan. That sometimes we can intersect with another’s mind so completely when we cast any mind jutsu that we get these sort of, shadow memories, if you will. It’s never happened to me though.”

“So this was one of Kakashi’s memories?”

Ino shrugged. “It’s possible. It doesn’t last long after we’ve separated. A day or two, maybe.”

Sakura bit her lip thoughtfully. “Do you think they’ll be stronger the longer we’re connected?” Sakura could almost feel Kakashi glaring intently at Ino through her eyes.

“Honestly, this is completely new. I have no idea.” A frustrated sigh blew through Sakura’s mind and she echoed it in agreement.

“Ok, guess we’ll just have to deal with it for now.”

Ino suddenly laughed. Sakura raised her eyebrow, suspicious once again. “I just realised – you came back from a mission and you have a date tonight.” The girl was absolutely gleeful and Sakura couldn’t understand it.

“So?”

“So, you don’t want to turn up to a date all dirty and stinking, do you?”

“Of course not,” Sakura snapped, “I do own a shower, actually.” Ino just continued to grin at her.

_Uh, Sakura, calm down._

“What? I am c- FUCK!”

As the realisation crashed around her Sakura felt her cheeks flaming and her mouth dropped open, aghast. Ino had lost it completely; she had never seen the girl laugh so hard. This wasn’t funny! This was absolutely horrifying! Apparently she would be showering with her eyes closed until this ordeal was over. It wasn’t just that though; how was she supposed to get dressed? She had a giant mirror in her room she was going to have to avoid looking at. How the hell had she landed herself in this situation?

 _Now, now, Sakura-chan_ , she felt the laughter as his teasing voice slid through her mind, _I promise I won’t peek._

“Pervert!” Sakura screeched in response. She didn’t think it was possible, but Ino started laughing even harder.

“You’re both deplorable people,” she grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3 - Affixed

Chapter 3 – Affixed

Sakaura stood in front of the floor length mirror, towel in one hand and the cream-coloured dress she planned to wear that night in the other, and just stared at her reflection. She had thought on the way home that perhaps she could skip an actual shower and maybe just wash herself off in her underwear, but the state she was in… it was unavoidable. The hair alone was ridiculous. It would need a good shampoo. Her eyes trailed over her shoulders, avoided looking at her chest completely and swept over her stomach, thighs and down her legs before sighing. Technically, she didn’t have anything to be ashamed of. She was a kunoichi, her training and missions kept her in good shape. Aside from wishing she had a little more going on in the breast department and a little less happening on her forehead, she really wasn’t that bad, but the thought of her sensei seeing everything was just… She noticed her cheeks beginning to blush and looked away, turning instead to stare at the bathroom door. It had to be done. Even if she skipped tonight, she would still have to shower eventually.

“I-Is there any way at all you could just not look?” She had asked several times in the last half hour, she wasn’t sure why she was hoping the answer would be any different this time.

_Sorry, Sakura-chan, I see what you see._

She nodded glumly and made her way into her small but neat bathroom, closing the door behind her. She gazed into her own eyes in the tiny mirror above her sink. She supposed the only way to get around it was to just not look at herself while she showered. Surely it couldn’t be that hard?

 _Just don’t stab yourself while shaving or something_ , Kakashi offered.

She made a small disgruntled noise before turning the water on. Carefully, she made sure to place everything she would need above shoulder height in the little basket that hung under the shower head. Satisfied that there was no way she would need to glance down for anything, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tugged her shirt over her head. It was a painstakingly slow process, but once everything was removed and tossed in the general direction of her laundry basket, she groped for the glass door of the shower and pulled herself in. Sighing, she actually managed a small smile. The water that beat upon her skin was hot and it felt great. She couldn’t stand under the stream all day though and realised too late she should have memorised the exact place she had put the shampoo and conditioner bottles. They were exactly the same size and shape, so feeling for them wouldn’t help. Very reluctantly, she cracked open her eyes, making sure to only look at the collection of body products in front of her.

_Do you really use all of that?_

She jumped slightly, almost dropping the bottle as she fumbled with the lid.

“Could you not?”

_What?_

“Why are you talking to me right now? I’m in the shower! Would you engage in a conversation with me had I been in the shower and you not in my head?”

 _I suppose not_ , Kakashi admitted, before falling blissfully silent and allowing her to continue her routine blind.

Elated that she had managed to successfully shave her legs without any mishap, Sakura turned the water off and slid the glass door open. She stepped onto the bath mat gingerly and felt around for her towel. Her fingertips brushed up against something fluffy and she took a step forward to grab it. Unfortunately, it was at that moment she realised she had missed the laundry basket earlier for her foot got tangled up in her shorts and she fell rather painfully onto the tiles.

“OW!” She shrieked, glaring down at the tangle of material. Too late, she realised she had opened her eyes and she squeezed them shut hurriedly. A few moments of silence ticked past before she found her voice.

“What did you see?” She asked, sounding rather calm.

_Nothing._

His reply had been awful fast and she had a distinct feeling he was lying. The thing was, she couldn’t really recall if anything had been exposed. Having seen herself naked practically every day of her life though, she wouldn’t have really noticed.

Deciding it would be less mortifying to just let it go, she fumbled around until her hands connected with the towel, stood up and wrapped it around herself, only opening her eyes once it was securely in place.

“There,” she said, determined to pretend the last minute of her life hadn’t happened. “That wasn’t so hard.”

_Am I allowed to talk now?_

Sakura rolled her eyes as she made her way back into the bedroom. “If I said no would you actually listen?”

_Not likely._

She tutted loudly and pulled open her underwear draw. She pushed several of the more lacy items to the back, realising there was no way in hell anyone was going to be seeing them given her current situation.

_I just saw them – wait, was that a thong?_

“Sensei!” She shrieked, grabbing a pair of plain blue cotton panties and slamming the draw shut.

_Sorry, I just never considered you to be a thong girl…_

“Let’s keep it that way, shall we? I don’t need you considering anything about my underwear.”

_True, my apologies._

He said very little for the next ten minutes, for which Sakura was grateful as she squeezed herself into the short, satin dress Ino had made her buy a few days ago specifically for this night. She turned around in front of the mirror, scrutinising the back of the dress. Ino had assured her it was not too short but Sakura knew she had to avoid bending down for the next several hours. As she turned to face her reflection full on, her eyes automatically hit her breasts and she sighed. She pulled the material up a little and wished by some miracle her boobs would grow another size in the next few minutes. As soon as she thought it, she ripped her gave away and stared embarrassedly into her own eyes.

_Oh, don’t mind me, I’ve seen plenty in my lifetime._

Sakura groaned and walked back into the bathroom. She didn’t bother with makeup most of the time but she had a feeling her cheeks were going to be glaringly red most of the night, so a little foundation and blush might help her disguise it.

When Ino finally arrived at her apartment, Sakura couldn’t help but feel slightly underdressed. She genuinely felt she had made a decent effort, but as always, her busty friend had shown up looking absolutely flawless. Her long silver dress wrapped around her curvy body effortlessly, and the split along the side exposing her leg almost up to her hip managed to somehow look classy rather than trampy. Her long blonde hair fell in loose curls down her back and she grinned at the look of awe on Sakura’s face.

“You look so cute!” Ino smiled, forcing Sakura to twirl around and show herself off.

“Uh, thanks,” Sakura mumbled. Cute was probably the right word. She felt like a little girl playing dress up next to Ino. She wondered too late if she perhaps ought to do something with her hair, but it had dried fairly straight and after a quick brush, she had thought it was fine. Though not as long as her friends, Sakura had let it grow out again after the War and it was well below her shoulders again. Maybe she had time to quickly put it up?

_Sakura…_

“What?”

Ino looked at her confused. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Sorry – Kakashi,” Sakura offered as an explanation. Ino just giggled and walked out the front door.

“Come on, Forehead!”

She sighed heavily and trudged after her friend, tugging slightly on her hair and wondering whether she should seriously consider growing her bangs back. It didn’t bother her too much these days, but old insecurities die hard, especially when you hang around with someone who looks like Ino.

_Sakura, seriously…_

_What?_ She tried asking again.

_Why are you putting yourself down so much? Ino is Ino and you are you; no amount of self-pity is going to change that._

She glowered at her feet as she trailed behind her friend.

“Thank you so much for the reminder,” she muttered.

“Yunno,” Ino called over her shoulder, “if you don’t want to appear too crazy, you might want to continue this conversation in your head.”

Sakura supposed she had a point.

_I mean, you look lovely._

Sakura felt a small smile beginning to show its way through her determined frown.

 _It’s not like you to indulge my vanity_ , she pointed out.

_I wouldn’t usually, but it’s a little different from the inside, I suppose._

_ What do you mean? _

He was silent. She waited about a minute before realising he probably had a comment that was going to piss her off. _Just spit it out_ , she snapped.

He sighed. _It’s not vanity, is it? I never realised how insecure you could actually be_.

Wow. She was right. She was pissed off. She stomped after Ino, who stopped her outside the restaurant they would be meeting the others at.

“Right,” she started, “first off, wipe that look off your face and try smiling.” Sakura fought the eye roll and instead forced her face into a more neutral expression. “Uh, that’s good enough. Now, this guy’s name is Morinozuka Haru, but everyone just calls him Mori. He’s a friend of my date, Yoshiro-san. He’s nineteen and a Captain, Sakura!” Ino put her hands on either side of Sakura’s face and glared into her eyes. “Do NOT screw this up!”

Sakura pushed her friend’s hands away and glared after her as she entered. Feeling she may as well get this nightmare over with sooner rather than later, she traipsed in and glanced around. It was dimly lit, which she appreciated. There were mostly smaller tables for two dotted around, the majority of which were occupied by smiling couples. Everything looked incredibly delicate, from the spindly chairs to the carefully folded napkins and the beige and blue colour scheme matched the relaxed but high-class atmosphere. She couldn’t really imagine Naruto in a place like this and when she caught a glimpse of their table, she noticed his eyes darting around everywhere. He was being oddly still, probably afraid he was going to break something. She smiled despite herself. At least she wouldn’t be the only one feeling uncomfortable. He caught sight of her as she approached and broke into that familiar grin.

“Sakura-chan!”

“Hi Naruto,” she went to sit beside him, but Ino interfered.

“This,” she looked at Sakura pointedly, grabbing her arm and spinning her away from her teammate, “is Mori-san.”

Sakura took the hand that was being held out and shook it lightly. She had to admit, however begrudgingly, that he was definitely handsome. His dark hair was short and well-kept, eyes close to the periwinkle blue of the restaurant walls. His face was long, but well-proportioned with a Roman nose and square jaw. His smile was what hooked Sakura, though. It was soft and gentle, too kind to belong on the face of a hardened ANBU operative, and she rather enjoyed the fact that she seemed to be its cause. Perhaps he liked what he saw, too?

“Hello, Mori-san. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she smiled back.

“Likewise, Sakura-san. Please,” he indicated to one of the cream chairs, “have a seat.”

“You look really nice,” she blurted out, taking in his tight black pants and fitted cream shirt appreciatively. She had no idea why but the fact their outfits almost matched made her incredibly happy.

He chuckled lightly. “Isn’t that my line?”

She felt the heat creeping up her neck and smiled nervously.

“To be honest, Yoshiro made me buy this yesterday. I didn’t realise this date meant spending money on an expensive shirt, but after seeing how lovely you look, I’m glad I did.”

_Smooth._

Sakura looked at him wonderingly, choosing to ignore her sensei’s caustic sounding comment. “Actually, Ino made me buy this dress,” she admitted with a shy grin.

“Huh,” Mori glanced over at his friend and hers as they hugged in greeting. “Reckon they planned the colour scheme?”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t put it past Ino.”

He laughed and she couldn’t help smiling back.

After being introduced to Ino’s date and being joined by a rather nervous looking Hinata, the table ordered drinks and began looking through the menu. Sakura had to keep avoiding looking at Ino, who she knew had a grin like the Cheshire Cat plastered across her face. Apparently, Sakura’s approval was quite obvious, which only served to make her feel more uncomfortable.

“What are you thinking of getting?” Mori asked her. His voice was lovely to listen to. Almost melodic.

“Um, maybe some veggie tempura…”

“Sounds perfect. Would you like to share a few dishes?” Sakura turned wide eyes to his smiling face and found she couldn’t really turn him down.

“S-Sure,” she stammered.

Beginning to feel like this guy was almost too good to be true, Sakura encouraged Naruto to enthral them all with some of his adventures with his new genin team so she could take advantage of having the attention off of her to do some recon.

_ Do you know anything about this guy? _

_I’d rather just not get involved_. Kakashi sounded quite bored. Not that she could really blame him. Dates were usually exciting for the people involved because you were never certain of how it would end, but Kakashi was basically gate-crashing a party he had no interest in being at.

 _Perfectly put_ , he agreed.

_ Seriously, Kakashi, for the first time ever I could possibly get some background information on a guy before I do something stupid like agree to a second date. What do you know? _

_He’s a good shinobi, gets his missions done. High success rate. Mostly S-Class._

_ You sound like a bingo book. I don’t care about his missions – what is he like as a person? _

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly. _I don’t know Sakura. I’ve heard stories, not all of them I liked, but everyone has their issues. Nobody can be completely perfect. What do you want me to tell you?_

Sakura fought the urge to glare at her plate and tried to think of a better way to word what she was after. If Kakashi had been a girl, there would be no problem – _I think there would be some problems with that_ – he would have known exactly what she was asking, but boys were pretty hopeless at this kind of thing, she supposed.

 _I guess_ , she began, poking some noodles around her plate thoughtfully, _I guess I’m saying, if you had a daughter, would you be happy if she was seeing Mori-san?_

Kakashi somehow managed to snort inside her mind. _Hell no._

 _Why?_ She pressed.

 _I don’t know… I guess I don’t care how hard things get during a mission, there is a certain level of ruthlessness I just don’t agree with. Besides_ , he added as an afterthought _, if I had a daughter, she’d be banned from anyone in ANBU._

Ruthlessness… Sakura glanced at the man beside her who was laughing merrily along with the others. She couldn’t really imagine him being ruthless. She sighed and he turned to look at her, smile widening as their eyes met. Everyone was different on a mission, she supposed. Surely she should at least give him a chance..?

_Why did you even bother asking?_

_Shut up, I’m a big girl, I’ll make my own decisions_.

_Fine._

As the night wore on and her wineglass was refilled constantly, Sakura began to feel more at ease. Mori-san was entertaining, kind and seemed to have a genuine interest in her, which made a pleasant change. Usually she felt like men just kind of put up with her while their friend tried to hit it off with Ino, but Mori had barely spared the blonde a glance throughout the entire evening.

 _Interesting stories?_ Kakashi’s voice sounded somewhat incredulous. _Honestly Sakura, he’s done nothing but blab on about ANBU missions all night. I don’t recall him asking you what you do at all._

 _ANBU stories_ are _interesting_ , she snapped back. _Besides, Ino probably already told him what I do_.

 _I’m shaking my head at you in disbelief right now, in case you were wondering_.

 _I was not,_ she growled.

She smiled her thanks as Mori poured her yet another glass.

_How original; very soon he’s going to suggest he walk you home because you’ve had so much to drink. What he will of course, fail to point out, is that he is the reason you’ve had so much to drink._

She was unsure why Kakashi was suddenly sounding so irritated with her date, but she didn’t think he was being entirely fair.

_ You’re making snap judgements based on a few rumours you’ve heard. He’s been a perfect gentleman all night. _

_Of course he has_ , Kakashi retorted. _I’m kind of ashamed, I thought you were more intelligent than this._

“Excuse me?” she snapped.

All eyes turned to her questioningly and she scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous giggle. “Sorry,” she said quickly, “I misheard, please continue, Hinata.”

The Hyuuga girl cocked her head confusedly but began retelling everyone about how Hanabi was rebelling against the idea of an arranged marriage.

 _How dare you question my intelligence_ , she fumed inside her head.

_Well, you’re acting like a love-struck teenager. Underneath the underneath, Sakura. I thought you understood that?_

_I do_ , she reached out for her wine glass as she spoke, _but I also don’t use it as an excuse to shut people out and never get close to anyone because I’m too afraid!_

Her hand twitched violently to the left. She had a second of blinking stupidly at it, wondering how it had happened, before realising with horror that she knocked the glass over and spilled the dark red contents all over the white tablecloth. More importantly, it had splashed onto her dates cream shirt.

“Oh no,” she whispered.

“Sakura you klutz!” Ino whined at her from across the table.

“I am so, _so_ sorry!” Sakura cried, reaching for a napkin and dabbing at Mori’s shirt, but to no avail. “Naruto,” she growled, “stop laughing!”

“No, its ok, honestly Sakura-san. Accidents happen and it is a little funny.”

She stared disbelievingly into Mori’s eyes. He really wasn’t upset? He had said that shirt was expensive… She gave up trying to pat the stain and stared at the table miserably.

“I can repay the cost,” she muttered.

He suddenly hooked his finger under her chin and raised her head up to look at him. He was giving her that beatific smile of his and his eyes were shut in a crease of happiness that reminded her of someone… Kakashi’s face suddenly popped into her mind but she forcibly ejected the image to focus on the man in front of her.

“It’s completely fine.”

She smiled despite herself.

“I’ll just pop into the bathroom and see what I can do, and then I can walk you home, if you like?”

“O-oh… ok.” He got up and left, leaving Sakura with a very strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_What was that? He’s going to walk you home? Interesting._

_ Shut up! What the hell did you just do?! _

_Well which is it, Sakura-chan? Do you want me to shut up or talk?_

Sakura took a steadying breath. No one at this table, besides Ino, would understand if she suddenly started shouting expletives.

_ How did you move my hand? _

There was silence for a moment, before – _I don’t know._

She clicked her tongue impatiently.

“Ino, remember that thing we were discussing in the hospital yesterday?”

Her friend turned from the man beside her to fix Sakura with a curious stare. “Yes…” she said slowly.

Sakura started pointedly from Ino, to the glass, then back to her friends pale blue eyes. “Could the, uh, patient be able to exhibit signs of movement in their current state?”

Ino’s eyes widened understandingly.

“Come on, Sakura,” Naruto laughed, “can you forget about work for like, a few minutes?”

Sakura ignored her boisterous friend and continued to stare questioningly at Ino.

“Well, umm, I wouldn’t have thought so. Then again, if the will is strong enough…” She shrugged and Sakura let out a frustrated groan. The will power of the particular shinobi inside her head was definitely strong enough, but it still didn’t explain how it had happened at that exact moment. She began to chew on her bottom lip, worriedly. Could he possibly take control at any time?

 _Try moving my hand again_ , Sakura demanded.

 _That sounded awfully like you were giving your captain a command_ , Kakashi retorted.

 _Apologies,_ she barked, _try moving my hand again, please_.

Nothing happened. Sakura’s frown deepened. So he couldn’t do it whenever he wanted. He was unable to control the impulse, so what had triggered it? She thought back to what they were arguing about when it happened… Angry. He was angry. Maybe he could only do it when his emotions were heightened. It made sense, lots of people were capable of incredible feats of will when their emotions got the better of them; the jinchuuriki sitting at the table with her was proof of that.

_I was not angry._

He sounded quite stubborn.

_If anything, I was disappointed that any former student of mine would fall so easily for such an obvious play._

_Ok, I’m ignoring you for the rest of the evening, but when we get home, you’re in trouble_.

_I’m terrified._

He sounded quite the opposite.

 **A/N** – I’m going to have to stop it there! This chapter is already much longer than I first anticipated, but that’s the joy of writing I suppose J Let me know what you think, and as always, feel free to pop over and like my facebook page (The Silver Scarecrow) so I can share updates and such with you

TSS


	4. Chapter 4 - United

**Chapter 4 - United**

Sakura giggled flirtatiously as she gripped Mori’s arm a little tighter. They had been meandering slowly towards her apartment for the last half an hour, taking the long way round through the dark village. The people were thinning out as it got later and Sakura could feel her excitement building at the thought of being alone with him.

 _You are_ not _alone right now._

Sakura glared reproachfully at her reflection in a shop window. Thankfully, her annoying hitchhiker had been silent for the majority of the walk home. Occasionally, he would groan quietly in the corner of her mind, but he had been easy enough to ignore. She wasn’t stupid, she knew nothing would happen between her and Mori tonight, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the anticipation. What if he tried to kiss her goodnight? Yes, it was a little weird her captain would know, but if she turned him down would he think she wasn’t interested?

She was busy weighing up whether it would be worth the humiliation when he spoke. “So, Ino-san mentioned it was your birthday in a few days.”

“O-oh, really?”

“Mmhmm,” he smiled down at her. “Have you got any plans?”

Sakura sighed. “Well, I’ll probably have lunch with my parents as usual. Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and I have a little tradition for our eighteenths so I’ll be doing that I guess.”

“What tradition is that?”

Sakura glanced into those incredibly blue eyes before biting her lip. It wasn’t exactly classy, but he didn’t appear to be the judgemental type. “Well,” she began, “to be completely honest, around four in the afternoon, whosever birthday it is will be bought a bottle of sake. Basically, the eighteenth shot has to be drunk at exactly midnight when it is officially your birthday.”

He blinked at her before grinning. “So, you basically down eighteen shots of sake, plus whatever else you’re drinking.”

She nodded and laughed nervously. “Pretty immature, I suppose.”

“It definitely sounds messy. I think I’d have to be hospitalised if I drank that much.”

“Naruto was,” Sakura chuckled. “But the idiot was mixing drinks all night.”

“Rookie mistake,” Mori whistled.

“Right?” She agreed with a grin.

Before she knew it, the two of them were standing outside her apartment building. Sakura suddenly became nervous and found herself unable to keep still. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled shyly up at him. “I guess this is goodnight.”

“I suppose so.”

The silence stretched on around them and Sakura realised she had to leave. Just kiss him! Inner-Sakura was all fired up and as much as she would have loved to act on her urges, Kakashi was in her head for Kami-sama’s sake; it would be far too humiliating.

A small, disappointed sigh escaped before she softly said goodnight and turned to walk into the building. To her delight, Mori gently gripped her arm and turned her back to face him.

“I’d regret it if I didn’t,” he explained, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her mouth. Sakura’s insides felt like they were about to explode and she beamed up at him, slightly dazed by how great that simple touch had been. “If you have some time over the next few days, I’d love to take you out to celebrate your birthday.”

“Ok,” she smiled.

After another quick kiss, Sakura excused herself and ran inside. Once she had slammed the door to her apartment, she squealed excitedly, kicking off her shoes and skipping into the bedroom to get unchanged. She hadn’t felt this optimistic about a date since, well… ever.

Humming to herself cheerily, she unzipped her dress, letting it drop to the floor before kicking off her heels and prancing over to her nightstand to turn on the lamp. Without thinking, she unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room.

_Uh, Sakura?_

“Yep?” She asked happily, before pulling back the covers on her bed and sliding in. She had washed her bedding before leaving on her mission and the sheets were wonderfully clean and soft.

_You, umm… never mind._

“What?” She asked, curious now.

_Nothing important. You may have glanced into the mirror a few times, is all._

“So?” She glanced up and instantly realised what he was trying to say. She watched as the colour drained from her reflections face and cursed loudly, tugging hard on her blanket and pulling it up under her chin. She glared into her own eyes from across the room.

 _This is hardly my fault_. Kakashi sounded indignant, which just annoyed her further. She was the one who was being peeped on, after all!

 _Hardly,_ Kakashi scoffed.

“You have been such a grump all night!” She hissed, scowling at herself in the mirror, but really at Kakashi.

_Well, you’ve been uncharacteristically stupid all night, so I guess we’re even._

Sakura’s mouth dropped open. He had never spoken to her like that before. Even when she actually did do something unfortunate, he was still kind and fair in his admonishment. She had no idea what had brought on this sudden change in attitude but she definitely wasn’t liking it.

 _What do you think?_ He asked sarcastically.

“Look,” she began slowly, lying down and staring at the ceiling so he wouldn’t accidentally see any more of her than he already had. “I get that being trapped inside anyone’s head would be annoying, but I didn’t put you in there and I think it’s a little unfair that you expect me to just stop having a life.”

_If you were making smarter decisions in your life it wouldn’t be so annoying._

“What the hell?!” Sakura screeched, “You are way over-stepping your boundaries!”

 _Am I?_ He mused, sounding suddenly thoughtful. _I’ve been looking out for you for almost six years now, doesn’t that entitle me to a little concern?_

Sakura was silent. She wanted to yell that he wasn’t her father, but she’d spent more time with Kakashi than her dad since she was twelve. She owed him her life, repeatedly, but did that really give him the right to interfere with her romantic life?

She felt his sigh like a breath of wind through her head. _No, it doesn’t_ , he admitted.

_ Then why are you so angry? _

He was quiet for a time but when he finally spoke, Sakura could picture the slouched stance, non-committal shrug and the tell-tale crease in his eye that would indicate a smile that would have accompanied his words if he had been in his body.

_I guess it’s because I still feel responsible for you. Naruto and Sasuke as well. I know you’re all jonin now but I’ll always feel like I have to protect you. Naruto from his loneliness, Sasuke from his hate… and you from that ridiculously big heart of yours. You love far too easily, Sakura._

She pondered his words carefully. Did she fall in love too easily? She hadn’t thought so considering she had only really loved one person.

_That’s not true. You love a lot of people. You’re not in love with all of them but you care to the point that it’s almost a weakness._

“Loving someone isn’t a weakness,” she replied adamantly.

 _You loved Sasuke so much you were willing to let him kill you_ , he pointed out.

Sakura rolled onto her side and stared gloomily at the picture of Team 7 on her nightstand. It was accompanied by a picture of her parents when she was four, tiny pink-haired child clinging to her father’s shoulders. Just behind it was a picture of her and Ino during their academy days, smiling brightly at the camera and a more modern Team Kakashi picture. Kakashi had stuck his fingers up behind Yamato’s head while she had dragged Sai between herself and Naruto. It was amusing how Sai and Sasuke looked equally uncomfortable at having their photo taken. She regarded Naruto’s beaming face.

“Naruto’s love makes him strong,” she whispered, before drifting to sleep.

Her dreams that night were very muddled and confusing. She watched as Obito Uchiha tried to kill Naruto and again as Kaguya Otsutsuki fought against Team 7. She had this dream often, so her subconscious was unmoved until something changed. The atmosphere shifted from one of controlled fear to the chilling horror of the unknown. A nightmare is only a nightmare because it scares, but Sakura was no longer afraid of that same old dream, so as soon as something new happened, her fear began to grow. The Obito she knew began to shrink and change until he was a kid of around thirteen, lying on the ground beneath her. She was holding a kunai in her hand and knew this was the only chance she was going to get…

A cute, brown-haired girl was suddenly in front of her and Sakura gasped in terror as the girls face transformed into a wordless scream and Sakura saw her hand had disappeared into the stranger’s chest.

The dream shifted again and suddenly there was hundreds of sleeping forms shifting around her. She knew in reality it had been lava she was plummeting towards, but for some horrifying reason, it looked more like blood. She couldn’t touch it. If so much as a finger dipped into the surface the blood would rise up and consume her. She couldn’t let it happen, she couldn’t let her fall… Sakura was suddenly looking down at her own wide, scared eyes. As she stared up at her, the fear vanished. She was relieved, sure that she was safe now, gripping on tightly to the arm that was wrapped around her waist. Why was she looking at him like that..?

At him..? The dream began to dissolve around her. She was beginning to wake up. Sunlight was burning her eyelids as she shook off the dream fog. Had she really been asleep all night? It certainly didn’t feel like it. She groaned loudly, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in her pillows. She needed a moment to try and make sense of what she had just seen. Was she supposed to have been saving herself? She didn’t often deliberately dwell on memories from the War, but she delved head first into those frightening moments. She had honestly thought they were going to die. She remembered the moment the lava had appeared. Sakura had truly despaired and only Kakashi’s quick-thinking had saved her. She had momentarily been confused, blinking down at the lava, amazed she wasn’t dead. Glancing up, she remembered looking into Kakashi’s eyes. He’d saved her, yet again.

“Thank you, sensei,” she smiled into the pillow.

_Any time, Sakura-chan._

Sakura sat up suddenly. After a second of fear, she remembered her Captain was sharing her headspace and let out her breath.

 _Morning_ , she thought, sliding out of bed and rocking onto her toes to stretch out her spine. She felt it pop in several places and wincing slightly, she turned to glance around the room. Her tired eyes found her reflection and she groaned at the unsightly dark patches indicating her exhaustion. Did she actually sleep last night, because it sure didn’t look like it.

 _Sakura, you’re doing it again_. Kakashi sounded exasperated.

“Doing what?”

 _Forgetting I’m here._ He said flatly.

“Trust me, you’re making it impossible to forget,” she growled at him.

 _Really?_ He sounded more amused than she thought was warranted. _Hmm, I knew asking you to read Icha Icha was out of the question, but I suppose this works just as well._

It took Sakura a moment, but as soon as it dawned on her that she was yet AGAIN naked in front of her mirror, she yelled in frustration and grabbed the blanket off her bed, throwing it over the reflective surface.

Pervert! Inner-Sakura raged

“This is ridiculous!” She agreed, stomping over to her dresser and pulling out clothes. “We need to sort this mess out today!”

* * *

 

“Forehead!” Ino grinned as she came running over to the small book fort Sakura had inadvertently created during a marathon research session in the Hokage Tower archive. “Oh, I suppose I should say good-morning to Kakashi-sensei too.” The woman looked positively gleeful at Sakura’s predicament.

“What do you want, Pig?” Sakura growled while flipping through her texts. Kakashi had been helping her understand some of the more difficult concepts which had meant she had ploughed through a lot more books than she would have otherwise, but unfortunately, nothing helpful had come up.

“The Hokage told me to help, remember?” Ino sat down and pulled a book onto her lap, but instead of opening it, she fixed Sakura with a look she knew all too well.

“Were not getting anything else done here, are we?” Sakura asked, knowing the answer.

“Not until you spill the beans on Mori-san!”

Sakura sighed heavily but knew there was no point in trying to distract her. Once Ino had an interest in something she never let up. “What do you want to know?” Sakura asked, resigned to her fate.

“What do you think of him?”

“Honestly?” Sakura threw the book she had been perusing to the floor and stared at Ino. “He seems perfect. But Kakashi-sensei thinks I could do better.”

Ino’s eyebrows shot up, intrigued. “What has it got to do with Kakashi-sensei?”

Sakura shrugged. “If Asuma-sensei was still here, would you listen to what he said about someone you liked?”

Ino’s mouth dropped open indignantly and Sakura thought she was about to be subjected to a ‘girl-power’ type speech, but the blonde hesitated with her mouth open.

“What?” Sakura prompted.

“Huh,” Ino looked genuinely surprised, “actually, I might give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Kakashi-sensei said he’d heard things about Mori-san on missions that he didn’t like, but that wouldn’t necessarily make him a bad boyfriend, right?”

“Hmm,” Ino looked thoughtful. “It depends. Some ANBU can successfully detach themselves from what they do on missions and who they are back in the village, perhaps Mori-san is one of them?”

_That’s ridiculous. As someone who worked in ANBU for ten years, let me say that there is no chance the things he will see and do won’t come back to haunt him. They’ll affect him eventually and I’d hate to see you in that mess, Sakura._

“Kakashi-sensei reckons otherwise,” Sakura mumbled softly.

Ino sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you Sakura. Most people aren’t happy forever. Maybe you should take the risk and just be happy for now? Or just stay lonely because he _might_ make you unhappy later.”

Sakura made an exaggerated sobbing sound and flung herself backwards onto the floor.

“You don’t have to decide right this second, Forehead.”

Hmm, that was true. She could just go on a few more dates and see where things went?

_What happens if you get too invested and just end up blind to his faults?_

_I don’t know_ , she admitted. Out loud, she said, “When I finally decide on a man, I’d like to think that I’d love him because of his faults, as well as his good qualities… Isn’t that what it’s supposed to be like?”

“I don’t know,” Ino shrugged.

 _No idea_ , Kakashi commented.

Sakura sighed loudly. “Neither of you are very much help, yunno.”

_Not that I mean to sound selfish or anything, but aren’t I a little more important that some guy you’ve met once?_

“What?” Sakura asked sharply. What was he trying to say? Obviously at the moment, but if Mori was to become ‘ _the one’_ , then surely Kakashi would understand if she put Mori fi-

 _Don’t. I don’t even want to hear you think it._ Kakashi growled through her mind. _I meant, can we get back to figuring out how to put me back in my body before I lose my shit._

Sakura was so surprised at his sudden attitude she couldn’t bring herself to snap back. She just lay on the floor with her mouth hanging open.

“Any more memory mix-ups or unwanted movements?” Ino asked, oblivious to Sakura’s confusion.

“Um, I think we switched dreams a few times last night.”

“Hmm,” Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“Nothing about this makes sense!” Sakura sat up angrily, folding her arms and glaring at her friend.

“I just meant that if you’re getting glimpses when you’re both awake, it’ll be easier for things to slip through when you’re unconscious.”

Before Sakura could reply, their Hokage whisked into the room with her hands on her hips.

“Glad to see you’re working on this,” she noted, glancing at the enormous piles of books stacked around the two girls.

“So hard, Hokage-sama,” Ino said with a theatrical sigh.

“You literally just got here,” Sakura snarled.

Ino giggled nervously.

Tsunade strolled further into the room, ignoring the blonde and fixing Sakura with a look that told the kunoichi she wasn’t about to like what she heard. “Ibiki managed to get the prisoner to talk. Basically, you have to find the original caster. Only he knows how to dispel the jutsu.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I killed him.”

“Apparently not,” Tsunade said, voice hard. “If you had, the jutsu would have dispelled already. Oh, but here is the best part – If you hunt him down and kill him, Kakashi’s conscious will leave your head, but just float around in the ether.”

_What?!_

“What?” Sakura echoed.

“He has to be captured and brought back here to perform the release with you and Kakashi in the same room.”

“But… We don’t even know where he is!” Sakura was starting to panic. If the guy she brought back didn’t know where his buddy was, then he was going to be nearly impossible to find. Kakashi could be stuck in her head for weeks, months – hell, even years! Worse, what if the guy randomly dies before they can get him back to the village and Kakashi is lost forever? What were they going to do?!

_Sakura, calm down._

Impossible! She might have to live the rest of her life with her perverted sensei hijacking her mind! Oh Kami-sama, she was never going to go on a date again. She’d never be able to get married, because sex could be embarrassing enough without your sensei along for the ride. RIDE! Oh no…

_Sakura, seriously, you’re going to have a heart-attack._

“Of course I’m going to have a heart-attack! You’re either stuck in me forever or you disappear completely! What the hell do we do?!”

“Sakura, get a hold of yourself,” the Hokage interjected.

“I – I can’t…” she spluttered to a stop, unable to find the words.

 _Sakura-chan, it’ll be ok_.

“How can you say that?”

Ino and Tsunade were watching her curiously, but both remained quiet, obviously understanding she was talking to neither of them.

_Because I always make it ok, don’t I?_

His soft, calming voice brought a torrent of memories crashing through her mind. All the times she had thought it was hopeless, every time she had been afraid – every single moment since she had become a genin where fear had completely overridden her senses was suddenly replaced by the image of her smiling, carefree sensei. Yes, Kakashi always made it ok. He always found a way to keep her safe…

She took a few deep, steadying breaths and felt her heartbeat slow. It was ok. He was going to help her make it ok, like he always did.

_There you go. If you relax, we can figure something out._

He sounded so sure, so confident… They would be ok, he would keep them safe. She had no reason to doubt him now after all these years.

_There’s my favourite student. Now, ask the Hokage what she has in mind and we’ll see where we go from there._

“Ok,” she said quietly, before looking up at her shishou. “Kakashi-sensei is wondering if you have a plan, or something?”

“At least one of you is rational,” Tsunade muttered. Sakura chose to ignore that comment. “Basically, I’m sending Team Kakashi to the location where you fought them, Sakura. Hopefully you can pick up a trail. I’m wondering if Kakashi can summon the ninken from within you, because that would sure be handy.”

Sakura blinked. Summon the ninken..?

 _No,_ came Kakashi’s response. _My chakra is in my body. But maybe if you can manipulate my body somehow I can summon them in the hospital and you can take them with you?_

Sakura relayed this information to the Godaime, who nodded along thoughtfully. “Right, you’ll leave in 2 hours. Ino, find Shikamaru and bring him to Kakashi’s hospital room. He can use his shadow techniques to coax Kakashi into forming the seal and summoning the dogs.”

Ino stood, gave the Hokage an abrupt nod and flew out the door.

“How long do you think we’ll be gone for?” Sakura asked.

“As long as it takes you to find the guy, I suppose.” Tsunade replied, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura sighed miserably. It was highly likely they wouldn’t be back in time for her eighteenth. Which was ok, obviously getting Kakashi back in his body was more important than her birthday. Still, it would have been a fun night.

_Sorry, Sakura-chan._

_It’s not your fault._ She sure did feel like blaming someone though.

When you find the bad guy, kick his ass! CHA! Grinning, she couldn’t help but agree with Inner-Sakura. She was going to make that guy pay.

_Remember, he needs to be alive to perform the jutsu._

_Yes, but you’re forgetting I’m a medic. I can pull him apart then put him back together again to release you, then start over_. She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

_Feisty._

She could hear the grin in his voice. He clearly approved of the plan and if she had taken away anything from their missions together over the past year, it was that they were virtually unstoppable once they had agreed on something.


	5. Chapter 5  - Assembled

**Chapter 5 – Assembled.**

Sakura groaned heavily as she shuffled through the Hokage tower towards the exit. Naruto, Sai and Sasuke had ran out ahead of her. She had a feeling Sasuke was simply too disgusted to look at her. If only he knew the real reason Tsunade-shishou had made her Captain was because their _actual_ captain was cruising around her head.

 _I’m hardly enjoying myself in here_.

Kami-sama he’s so grumpy! Inner-Sakura grumbled.

 _Sakura_ , he growled threateningly.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered. “How am I supposed to pull this off? I’m bound to screw up at some point.”

She glared as a younger chuunin went scuttling past, eyes wide and clearly concerned about the strange, pink-haired kunoichi having a conversation with herself.

 _Enough with the pity-party. I’m going to help you out_.

“Ok, ok…”

At least Sai had been somewhat supportive, even referring to her as Sakura-taichou before he’d left, though a part of her was wondering if perhaps that had been an underhanded quip at her lack of leadership skills.

_Being a Captain isn’t that hard. Sometimes you’ll have to make a difficult choice and it is a serious responsibility, but this is a fairly straight-forward mission. You’ll be fine._

She smiled softly. He could be really nice sometimes.

She pushed open the doors and ambled into the glorious sunshine. It was a warm day, but not unpleasantly so. A chill breeze ensured the citizens of Konoha were kept relatively cool.

“Sakura?”

She spun around and grinned stupidly as Mori came jogging up beside her. “Hi, Mori-san!”

“I’m glad I caught you, I heard you were heading out on a mission soon.”

“News travels fast…” Sakura glanced around, half expecting Ino to be lurking behind a bush or crouched in an alley. She could think of no one else who would have told him.

“Do you have any idea when you’ll be back?”

She gazed into those periwinkle eyes and couldn’t fight her smile. “Not really,” she began apologetically. “It depends on how quickly we can find the guy.”

“Well, hopefully you’ll make it in time for you birthday. Who else is going to slam eighteen sake shots that night?”

Sakura chuckled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“I’d like to take you out for dinner when you get back. Just us this time?”

She stared up at that handsome face wondering why she hadn’t replied straight away. She was worried there might be a side of him she didn’t like, but he’d been nothing but kind and courteous to her so far. Besides, wasn’t the whole point of dating to get to know someone better?

“I’d love to,” she smiled.

He suddenly laced his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand gently, before turning and heading back in the direction he had come from. She stared at her hand. Her palm was tingling from the contact and she had to take a moment to calm down. The rush at having his hand in hers had caused a wave of excitement to flood her body. Surely if she reacted to him like this then it would have to be the start of something amazing? She had absolutely no idea. It almost scared her how good it felt.

 _Fear is good_ , Kakashi snorted and she jumped.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She snapped, scaring a senior couple as they walked by.

 _Nothing_ , he replied.

Fuming, Sakura stomped homewards to pack what she would need. Given the mission had no official end date, she was going to have to pack light and smart.

After unceremoniously stuffing her belongings into a bag, she had grabbed some food and ended up in the hospital staff room waiting. She was way too early but couldn’t think of anything else to do. She fidgeted restlessly on the worn couch, picking imaginary dust off her clothes and playing with the ends of her hair.

 _What are you so worried about?_ Kakashi asked, tone softer than expected.

“Lots of things,” she grumbled. Would they find the guy? What if the summoning didn’t work and she had to go without the dogs? Maybe they’d have to borrow Akamaru instead. Did Mori really like her? She couldn’t help be a little suspicious, she had spent the majority of her adolescent life living in Ino’s shadow – men didn’t often spare her a glance. But then why would he be so nice to her? Just to get into her bed? Because that was pointless, if all he wanted was sex she’d prefer he just came out and said it, it’s not like she would turn him down. Perhaps that’s what she actually needed; just somebody to keep her lonely bed company at night and who barely exists to her during the day.

 _I believe the term is ‘fuck buddy,’_ Kakashi offered jovially.

“KAKASHI SENSEI!”

His laughter filled her head as she tried to compose herself and fight off the blush whilst thinking of something clever to say in retort. Unfortunately, her mind was drawing a blank. Even worse – he knew it.

“Sakura?”

Her head whipped around so fast she heard a small crack.

_That was dizzying…_

“Kurenai-sensei, hello.”

Kurenai glanced around the staff room as she entered, deep red orbs scanning everything. She flipped a strand of ebony hair over her shoulders and turned those hauntingly beautiful eyes to Sakura’s. “I thought I heard you yelling at Kakashi-san.”

“O-oh,” Sakura spluttered, talking fast, “well occasionally I try and imagine what advice he would give on certain missions and uh, I may talk to myself sometimes, which is a little weird, I know…” Could she be making this any worse??

_Tell her you hear my voice in your head. That would be hilarious._

_ NO! _

He chuckled again and the sound seemed to calm her from the inside out.

“Sorry, Kurenai-sensei, I’ve got a few things on my mind is all…”

_That’s an understatement._

The older kunoichi smiled and it seemed to soften her. Suddenly her eyes were warmer as she strode over and flopped down beside Sakura.

“Anything I can help with? I hear from Hinata that she went on some kind of triple date with you guys the other night. It sounded like it went well for everyone.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the woman next to her. She had never really been close to Kurenai, but she had heard stories from Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Apparently, she was a mix of gentle, caring mother and insane, kick-ass kunoichi. In the village, Sakura had always been respectful and polite in her company but she didn’t think the two of them ever had the kind of relationship that would result in talking about boys and dates. Still, she might know a thing or two. She had managed to keep a relationship with Asuma going, so she had more experience than Sakura.

Inner-Sakura rolled her eyes. Kurenai’s sweetheart had been gone for years and yet the woman still had a better record than she did.

 _That was a little bit messed up_.

 _I’m a little messed up,_ she sulked, folding her arms and sinking lower into the couch.

_Kurenai has always been lovely. If you need advice from a woman with her head screwed on, she’s your girl._

Sakura sighed and looked up at the jonin. She was still pleasantly smiling away, waiting patiently.

“I like the guy but opinions about him are varied and I don’t know what to do.”

Kurenai’s smile widened. “Other people’s opinions can matter, but ultimately it’s your feelings you should be listening to.”

Sakura bit her lip. “What if my feelings are all muddled and I can’t make a choice? Do I pursue this or don’t I? He’s so good-looking and kind to me…”

“Forget the guy for a moment. Why do you want a relationship? Is it for you, or just because you’re lonely? Or other people are pressuring you? Or hell, it’s just been so long you feel you owe it to yourself?”

Sakura knew for certain the expression on her face right now was adequately confused.

“Maybe I’m just naturally indecisive,” she laughed half-heartedly.

“Or perhaps that’s just your subconscious making the decision for you.”

“What do you mean?” Sakura wasn’t sure if this was actually helping or just making her more puzzled.

“If something is right, Sakura, you know. The certainty fills you up and spills to those around you until even they can’t argue against you anymore. Are you certain?”

Sakura stared dumbly at Kurenai. Was she certain of Mori? She was certain he was fun and treated her well. “I’ve only known him a couple of days though, isn’t that too soon to know for sure?”

Kurenai’s laugh bounced around the room like the sound of clear bells. “I’m not asking you if he’s the one. Are you certain he’s who you want to spend time with right now?”

“Isn’t it pointless being with someone if you don’t think it’s going to last?” Sakura asked.

“Depends on who you are,” Kurenai shrugged. “To some it matters, to other it doesn’t – neither one is wrong.”

Sakura pulled her legs onto the couch, hugging her knees to her chest, she rested her cheek on them lightly and watched Kurenai’s face closely.

“How did you know Asuma-sensei was the one for you?”

There it was. Her face changed. Sakura had realised people in love tend to do that when the name of their affections is mentioned. Her smiled widened and her eyes suddenly shone. Not with tears, but with a look of such pure happiness it made Sakura’s heart ache. She wondered if her face would ever transform like that at the mention of her lovers name… Probably not at this rate.

_You’re not even eighteen yet, stop wishing your life away._

She ignored him to focus on Kurenai.

“Have you held Mori’s hand yet?” Sakura nodded in response. “Ok, take a second to think of how that felt.”

That wasn’t hard. It had been exciting and exhilarating and honestly, if just the simple action of holding his hand got her into such a state she just knew it would feel even better in the bedroom…

_And people call me a pervert._

_ I don’t read porn! _

_Unfortunately, I had noticed…_

_You being unable to read Icha Icha right now is hardly my most pressing issue_.

_Seriously, it wouldn’t kill you to just glance over a chapter or two…_

_ No. _

“Can I tell you how I felt when Asuma held my hand for the first time?”

“Sure…” Sakura smiled despite herself. People like Kurenai only confirmed her belief in true love. That there is undoubtedly someone for everyone. For her, it was just a matter of whether she would be lucky enough to find him. The world was such a big place…

“Safe.”

Sakura felt her eyes widen as she observed the warm expression that flickered over Kurenai’s face.

“When he took my hand it felt so reassuring, like every decision that led me to that moment was the right one. I don’t need you to tell me whether that’s how you feel with your guy, but maybe consider it. I have been with men that set me on fire and while it’s wonderful at the time, it was never right. But like I said,” she stood up and stretched, “it depends what you want right now.”

She smiled and waved merrily as she walked out of the room, leaving Sakura with even more conflicting thoughts swirling through her head.

“Is this what being grown up is? None-stop confusion?”

_Pretty much sums it up. I rarely know what I’m doing._

Sakura giggled. “How is it that I can both fully believe that and yet not, at the same time?”

 _Must be my skills of misdirection in action_. She wasn’t sure how exactly, but she knew without a doubt he was smiling.

A memory flashed through her mind and it took her moment to figure out why it was so disjointed and hard to focus on. She was seeing herself through someone else’s eyes. She was laughing hysterically at something… If it hadn’t been for the pink hair, she wouldn’t have recognised herself.

“When was that?” She asked softly.

_Not sure. Maybe that mission last month?_

_ Oh yeah, that’s right! Naruto set his pants on fire, the idiot. _

“Sakura, time to go.”

She noticed Ino waiting by the door and stood up with a grin.

“What are you so happy about?”

“Uh,” she couldn’t put her finger on it, so she shrugged. “I’m going to be in charge for once?”

Ino raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced, but she didn’t challenge Sakura’s words, instead leading the way to Kakashi’s hospital room in silence.

Sakura wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but the four ANBU stationed at the door and window were a bit surprising. Surely four was overdoing it? They were in the village, what did they think was going to happen?

 _They don’t know the extent of the jutsu so they’re overcompensating_. 

 _What do you mean?_ She asked, eyes lingering on the expressionless masks.

_Trust me, it’s more for their protection than mine._

_So,_ Sakura began slowly, thinking it through, _this is a precaution in case your body tried to what? – escape? Kill them?_ She scoffed out loud and guiltily turned away when she caught Tsunade’s warning glare.

_Pretty much. Perhaps the man that did this can swap his conscious into mine and attack the Leaf from within._

_What? But that has to be_ –

_Impossible? Why? Ino can do it._

Sakura watched her friend move over and ask Shikamaru something. The self-proclaimed laziest jonin in history just shrugged, before turning to stare at her. He smiled, but she could tell it was forced. She didn’t take it personally though, he had his serious thinking face on and she knew it was better not to interrupt.

_ Surely one of them would be enough to watch you though? _

_Think, Sakura. I’m one of the strongest jonin in the village. If I went rouge against my will, Tsunade would have no choice but to subdue or kill me. This way, subdue is more likely. They can stop me four against one before I do too much damage or seriously hurt anyone_.

 _That makes sense_ , she admitted begrudgingly. Still, she didn’t like to know how outnumbered her Captain would be.

She felt that warm laugh fill her head again. _Don’t you think it would be more unfair to let me wreak havoc on our village?_

She huffed. Honestly, she knew protecting the village was the number one priority of every shinobi but she couldn’t help feeling a little resentment. Hopefully it wouldn’t matter and they would get his conscious back into his own body so he could wake up and tell those ANBU jerks to bugger off.

_Why so hostile towards ANBU all of a sudden?_

She was watching Tsunade run the usual medical checks as Shikamaru talked through the plan with Ino. Apparently she was going to try and put her mind into Kakashi’s body first to see if she could activate his chakra. When she had done this, Shikamaru would form the summoning seal.

 _They’re treating you like a potential threat_.

 _They have to, Sakura. It’s their job_.

 _Well I don’t like it._ Even she thought she sounded petulant.

He chuckled again. _It’ll be fine. You’ll fix me up in no time and you can go back to hating the ANBU in peace._

 _I don’t_ – she stopped the thought. If she was honest, when she was younger the ANBU scared her. Now she was older, she understood their necessity but she wasn’t thrilled to learn what Root had put Sai and other children like him through. Perhaps she didn’t like ANBU that much.

_Your new boyfriend will be thrilled to hear it._

Sakura’s mouth dropped open. _It doesn’t matter that he’s in ANBU as long as he treats me right_ , she snapped.

 _Uh-huh._ Apparently, he didn’t believe her.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t sure if she did anymore, either.

“Right! Let’s do this,” Tsunade clapped her hands together and instantly everyone’s attention was on her. “Obviously I don’t have to remind you that everything we do and say stays in this room.” Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru nodded their heads in agreement. She realised none of the ANBU operatives had moved, but apparently her shishou took their silence as concession. “Ok, Ino, you’re up. If you can do this without Shikamaru then go ahead, but I’m assuming it’ll be difficult in an unconscious body?”

Ino nodded, “usually, but I’ll try my best!”

The Hokage gave her a rare smile and stepped aside, leaving the space around the bed clear for Ino and Shikamaru.

“Be careful,” Sakura warned. Ino glared at her.

“What do you think I’m going to do, Forehead?”

“I don’t know, Pig, but I do know that my captain would appreciate it if his body remained unharmed.”

With a roll of her eyes, Ino brought her hands up to from the first hand sign. “I’m sure your dear sensei is quite comfortable with his current arrangements…”

“Pig!”

Smirking slightly, Ino closed her eyes. A few seconds passed before her body slumped into Shikamaru’s hands. Sakura helped him lower her gently to the floor before joining everyone else in staring expectantly at Kakashi’s body.

 _Can you tell she’s in there?_ Sakura asked

_No._

Suddenly, Kakashi’s body twitched violently, sending an arch through his back. Sakura moved towards him but a strong hand clasped her arm and held her back. His body settled back onto the bed and several moments passed before Ino woke with a gasp.

While her friend collected herself, Sakura rounded on the ANBU agent holding her arm.

“How dare you,” she snatched herself away and continued to glare savagely at the blank mask.

“Rushing to his side was foolish, you couldn’t know what was about to happen,” came the muffled reply. She could tell from the deep tone it was male, but the voice seemed soft.

“That’s not your call. He and I have been through so much that I will always go to his side when he needs me.” She turned away, deliberately putting her back to the masked man.

_Your loyalty is adorable._

_ Oh, shut up.  _

“Alright, Sakura, that’s enough.” Tsunade interjected.

“What happened?” Shikamaru was kneeling next to Ino, who had quickly steadied her breathing.

“Just had to kick-start his chakra. I wasn’t expecting it to be so….”

 _Electric?_ Kakashi offered.

“Electric?” Sakura relayed.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Ino agreed, taking Shikamaru’s hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

 _Mm_ , Kakashi mused, though didn’t bother elaborating. She assumed it had something to do with chakra natures and made her own non-committal sound of interest.

Ino turned suspicious eyes on her friend and Sakura just shrugged in response. She wasn’t sure just how informed the ANBU agents were, and she didn’t feel like having to explain it to them.

“If his chakra is ready, it’s your turn, Shikamaru,” Tsunade waved the jonin forward and he cleared his throat.

“Ninja art: shadow possession jutsu!”

Instantly, shadows raced to engulf Kakashi, and even though she _knew_ he was safe, she still felt a momentary, fleeting panic.

 _Are you this scared during missions?_ Kakashi chortled.

“No,” she snapped. Heads turned confusedly towards her. She scratched her head and laughed nervously. “Sorry; it’s nothing.”

_ It’s different when I know you can defend yourself, I guess. You just look so helpless… _

Kakashi didn’t reply.

It was bizarre to watch his body suddenly pull itself into a sitting position and bite down on his thumb, ready for the summoning. It made her feel uncomfortable and even more anxious. Thankfully, Kakashi didn’t feel the need to mock her anymore.

_I’m watching my own body move around – trust me, I’m feeling a little out of sorts myself._

_ Out of sorts? Is that your way of saying you’re freaking out right now? _

He scoffed. _I don’t ‘freak out.’_

 _You’re forgetting I’ve seen you go berserk over Icha Icha spoilers_.

_That’s completely different! Not to mention justified._

“Pfft,” Sakura couldn’t stop the sound escaping her lips and she glanced around. Two of the ANBU had glanced her way curiously, but everyone was now focused on the sight of the Copy Ninja forming the hand signs.

“Summoning jutsu!”

Shikamaru manipulated Kakashi’s hand and where it hit the blankets, black script unfurled and smoke flooded the small hospital room. Sakura waved furiously in front of her face, trying to clear her vision. One of the ANBU thought to open a window and as the air cleared, Sakura grinned in relief as eight slobbery tongues and wagging tails stared around happily from the bed.

_Please get them off. I may not feel it, but they weigh a tonne. Look at Bull, I swear he’s put on even more weight._

_ Leave him alone, he’s a big dog. _

She walked forward and held out her hands. The dogs knew her by now but they still enjoyed a sniff on each meeting.

“Hey everyone,” she smiled. Shiba and Bisuke jumped off the bed instantly to make sure they received their pats and ear scratches. She giggled happily as their long tongues tickled her hands.

“Yo, Pinky,” Pakkun scratched at his head before giving himself a little shake and trotting across the bed covers. She scooped him up in her arms and gently rubbed under his chin. He instantly relaxed against her and she had to suppress an eye roll. If she hadn’t seen them in action before she would have never thought this rag-tag pack would be much of a threat. Urushi and Akino were sniffing around the now limp form of their master.

“Well, it worked,” Shikamaru shrugged. “I guess my job here is done.”

“Yes, thanks Shikamaru,” Tsunade nodded towards the young Nara, who left with a blasé wave, obviously disinterested now his part was done.

“So, I’m guessing it’s up to us to save his butt again,” Pakkun yawned, barely sparing Kakashi a glance.

_Tell him it can make up for the countless times I’ve saved him. Or all the late night snacks. Or the bed privileges._

“Uh, well, I’m sure he’s done lots for you,” Sakura improvised.

Pakkun simply yawned again.

“Do you mind following my orders for a little bit until Kakashi-taichou is safe again?” Sakura asked hopefully.

The sudden stillness of the animals in the room made Sakura squint around nervously.

_ Oh Kami-sama, if they attack me I’m coming after you! _

Kakashi laughed. _That’s not it._

The dogs were exchanging looks, some with tilted heads. Finally, they came to rest on Pakkun. The little pug leapt from her arms and strolled across the bed. He stretched languidly before sitting down next to Kakashi’s pillow.

“You have to understand, Pinky, that packs require an alpha.” Pakkun remarked. Bull, who had been surprisingly graceful getting off the bed, licked his lips and fixed her with an unreadable stare. It was unnerving as hell and Sakura was about to look away when Kakashi’s voice cut through her mind.

_DON’T._

_What?!_ Sakura had froze, staring into those dark eyes. His big, mastiff face was usually adorable, but Bull was a huge dog and it was intimidating in the small room.

_If you look away, you lose._

_What?_ She didn’t understand.

_They’re testing you. Trying to see if you’re tough enough to be alpha to them. Basically, if you look away now you’re telling Bull that he is dominant to you and you cannot control the pack if you’re not in charge. I wouldn’t recommend doing this with any old dog because if they believe they’re dominant to you they might get aggressive, but these guys know better._

_ Oh… yosh!  _

Chaa! Inner-Sakura cheered her on as she determinedly met Bull’s fierce gaze. After a few seconds, a low, harrowing growl began to build in the room, beginning in the large dogs chest, she could hear it rising in his throat to spill around his frighteningly sharp teeth and fill the room.

“I thought this would be ok?” The alarm was very clear in Ino’s voice and even though outwardly Sakura was maintaining eye contact calmly, inside she was seriously wondering if she could make it out the window before Bull charged her. Regardless of what Kakashi had said; that sound was terrifying!

_Stay calm, they can sense emotion. They won’t hurt you._

_ ARE YOU KIDDING HE’S GOING TO EAT MY FACE! _

_Overreact much?_ Came Kakashi’s sarcastic reply.

Bull stood and it took every ounce of will-power Sakura possessed not to turn tail and run.

_He isn’t going to hurt you._

_ How do you know? _

_Because you aren’t going to hurt him, even though you could._

Sakura let out the breath she had been holding and felt the tension in her shoulders ease a little. He was right, there was no way any of his pack would hurt her. He would never have allowed it and they knew that. He technically was their alpha and they would never disobey him.

“Tell me, guys,” she smiled sweetly, but never took her eyes off Bull. “How do you think Kakashi-taichou would react if he knew what you were doing?”

“He would understand,” Pakkun said simply.

“I’m sure he understands about the ways of the pack, but even unconscious, he’s still your master, right?”

“Yes…” Pakkun sounded suspicious now, as if he could smell the trap closing in.

“So, would you really hurt me if I refused to acknowledge Bull as dominant? Because you just know there would be repercussions.”

“Kakashi wouldn’t hurt us,” Pakkun scoffed.

_Tell him he’s right, but I would definitely stop buying that expensive premium food they insist is so crucial for keeping them in top form._

“True,” Sakura pretended to think about it. “But then again, there are other ways to punish naughty pooches – such as refusing to buy their favourite food or snacks.”

Silence. She could sense some of the dogs shifting uncomfortably and it gave her an idea. Ninken were much smarter than your average dog, so perhaps they could be reasoned with… or better yest, bribed.

“How about this,” Sakura offered, smiling at the giant mastiff who had stopped growling when she began taking. “If you guys just accept that I am strong and clever enough to be your alpha this one time, I promise I will buy each of you the biggest bone the butcher can offer.”

Uhei let out a whine of excitement and Guruko shook his head, large ears flopping everywhere. Each dog turned one by one to look at Pakkun. Finally, Bull lowered his head to the ground. Several tails began wagging frantically, apparently unperturbed that Bull had lost.

“One each, correct?” Pakkun asked.

“Of course,” Sakura confirmed with a smile.

A chorus of howls and barks filled the air for a few moments as life breathed through the pack again, the stillness melting from them as they began sniffing around the room and greeting the other humans.

 _Nicely done,_ Kakashi admired. She felt her heart swell with pride and turned grinning towards the Hokage.

Her shishou smiled. “Alright, Team Sakura. Scatter!”


End file.
